In the area of food packaging, a considerable market has developed for containers in which food may be heated for direct consumption. Such containers therefore represent a sort of disposable cookware/dishware combination. Today's food containers must be attractive in appearance, easy to use, not messy, pleasant to eat out of and, increasingly importantly, microwavable.
As in conventional dishware, it is advantageous for a food container to include some sort of handle for the user to grip or hold while eating the cooked contents of the container, or otherwise handling the container. However, when such handles are attached to, and protrude from, an outside wall of the container, a significant loss of usable packing space results when the containers are packed for transportation to grocery stores, vending areas, etc. Shelf space would be similarly lost at the point of sale. In some containers, packing space that would be dedicated to the containers and their contents is taken up by handles.
Handles attached to the outside of the container may also detract from an otherwise streamlined and attractive packaging appearance. Inasmuch as the container is bought for its contents, however, the consumer should not be led to believe that a large proportion of the purchase price is reflected in the container or the handles.
Accordingly, a need has developed for a handle arrangement that allows for an attractive container appearance but is economical to manufacture. The handles should preferably take up a minimum of packing space and be easy to hold to prevent messes and spillage.